homework
by sasunaru88
Summary: Iruka goes over to Kakashi's house to do some 'homework' Guy on Guy yaoi gay love.You know the drill you don't like it you don't read it.


Homework

Iruka goes over to Kakashi's house to do some 'homework' Guy on Guy yaoi gay love. You know the drill you don't like it you don't read it.

Kakashi sighed heavily looking at the clock on the wall. It was 8:00 pm and he had just gotten out of the shower not five minuets ago. He was hoping to sit down and watch a little TV to cool his mind down but his door bell rang just as he entered the living room.

It wasn't like it was his fault he kept getting dirty thoughts in his mind. It wasn't like he had control on a certain someone from being a total tease all the time. He guessed that it was just the way this person was. He just could not get-

Damn that door bell was going to get old very fast. He sighed again as he walked to the door slowly peeking through the little looking hole before he opened the door wide. At first he would have thought his prayers were being answered until he saw the man before him lift a envelope that had the word HOMEWORK written on the front.

Of all the night he had to do some 'homework' it had to be the night that he couldn't get the images of himself fucking-

"Sorry Kakashi but Tsunada said that she would really like them done by tomorrow so I thought we could just get them done together?"

"Yes, I understand Iruka. Come on in, would you like any coffee?" Kakashi offered as he opened the door wider so the brunette man could enter his home.

"Yes thank you Kakashi." Iruka nodded happily in Kakashi's direction as he found his way over to the copy nin's couch. As Iruka sat and mad himself comfortable Kakashi moved his way into his kitchen so he could get Iruka and himself some coffee.

"So Kakashi have you found who you are going to be training this year?" Iruka spoke loudly so that Kakashi could hear him from the living room.

"yes, I have Hurano Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzamaki Naruto." Kakashi called as he poured nice warm coffee into two separate cups. "how do you like your coffee."

"The usual."

It was silent for a long time as Kakashi got the coffee made and put together. The silence was bad because it let Kakashi have time to think for himself. How long could he last? He could feel Iruka's presence all around him and it made him tremble with thoughts that should not be conjured.

With his mind going on and on with the dirty thoughts he had a feeling he could snap and just attack Iruka. The whole day Kakashi's thoughts had been nothing but himself fuching Iruka in the most sexual ways. The whole point of the shower was to try and calm his thoughts down but now having the man in his home was going to make his resistance much harder.

Maybe he could just tell him to leave and he would do the work on his own? No he couldn't do that. He had already told Iruka he would work with him and even had the man in his home. He sighed in defeat and decided it was best to just try and keep his thoughts together and clean.

But could he even do that? Of course he could he was after all Kakashi Hatake the hidden leafs copy nin. For all he was concerned he could do anything and do it well, even fuck Iruka g-

Shit he was doing it again, he was letting his thoughts get the better of him. It was going to be a long night. Kakashi picked up both of the mugs by the handles and brought them to the living room where he handed one to Iruka and set the other on the coffee table.

Iruka frowned slightly and picked up Kakashi's cup and then put it on the coaster that sat at the corner of the table. "Sorry," he said lightly , "I guess I kind of like it clean. It will also help you out a little."

Kakashi nodded slowly and looked at the table which now held two piles of papers. Kakashi guessed that Iruka had separated the pile of papers into two groups so that they both had work to do. Kakashi picked the pile closest to him and looked at the first paper.

'first question: have you ever had a team that failed the test you had given them the first day?' Kakashi sighed silently and checked the box under yes. This question was the reason why Kakashi had never trained a group of kids before.

'second question: do you like to bottom?' wait, bottom? that's not right that's not-

Kakashi shook his head doubtfully and looked at the question again. Of course it wasn't the question he had just read. He put his head on his hand and wondered if he could truly keep his thought calm and to himself.

Kakashi glanced over at Iruka and noticed the way he moved the pencil between his lips. Iruka bit down lightly on the eraser and then eased up moving the pencil in circles. Kakashi drooled at the thought of Iruka moving another thing in between those plump lips.

Kakashi looked away focusing on the paper, "so is it upsetting that you don't get to train a group of your own?"

Iruka glanced at Kakashi and smiled a little, "no, not at all. If it wasn't for me the students you train wouldn't know the first thing about being a ninja. I'm perfectly happy with not having a group of my own."

"I guess your right,"

Kakashi grabbed a hold of his coffee cup and took a small sip being careful not to burn himself. He set it back down on the coaster so that Iruka didn't have to fix it again and then looked at question three. It was a scenario ' you are taking your group of kids out for the first time to train. You aren't quite sure what to do with the kids but you decide to start with small battles to see where there strengths lie and what they need to improve. Out of nowhere the class room teacher comes and motions you over to him. Once you are with him alone in the trees he pulls you into a tender kiss and his hand roam all around your body. You moan into the kiss and even reach down to touch his hard ragging boner. What's your next move?' '_well that's easy grind against- whoa wait that cant be what it say's?'_

Kakashi rubbed his eyes and looked closely at the writing. At the rate his mind was moving he would never be able to control himself much longer. If only he had the strength he thought he had. He looked at Iruka and admired the way he looked so comfortable in his home. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and the pants he normally wore. The shirt clung close to his body alighting the curves of his muscles nicely. His face was softened in concentration as he looked at a paper of his own.

Kakashi could just imagine grabbing that pony tail lightly and kissing those smooth pink lips. His hand would slid gently across silky skin venturing in all the places he always wanted to see. Kakashi moaned silently too himself and even felt his dick pulse with need.

Iruka looked at Kakashi then and smiled warmly his eyes bright with happiness. Kakashi bolted up straight turning away from Iruka. "Um, sorry bathroom," he stammered clumsily walking shakily from the living room and into the bathroom.

He leaned heavily against the sink and looked down to see the slight bulge in his pants. Just having the man in his home was sending him onto the brink of insanity. Maybe he could quickly get rid of his problem now.

His hand left the sink shakily and started to hover over his crotch. He quickly pulled his hand away and closed his eyes in shame. Of course he couldn't solve this problem now. One he would be in the bathroom for way too long and second he was so horny he knew he would be extra loud.

Maybe he could just act sick or something make Iruka go home. He should do anything to just get him ou-

"Hey Kakashi, are you alright?" Iruka called from the living room. Kakashi could note that there was some worry to his voice.

Just go and face the music Kakashi just go and face it.

Kakashi sucked in a big puff of air and let it fall back out in a trembling sight. '_Just get though tonight and I should be fine_.' he thought silently to himself before he opened the bathroom door and existed quietly.

Kakashi was behind the couch when he heard the sudden sharp intake of breath from the other side of the couch. Kakashi leaned forward peaking over the edge to see Iruka with his eyes shut tight, his hand covering his bottom lip.

"Damn it. I burnt my lip," He said softly removing his hand for a moment. He looked at his hand closely and then put it back on the sore area.

"Oh, here I'll go get a wet paper towel," Kakashi left the room fast going into his kitchen to get the damp paper towel. His heart raced and his hands trembled harshly as he got the paper towel together. He didn't even know why he was shaking so badly.

It wasn't like he was doing anything super bad or exciting. Maybe it was the fact that this could open a whole new opportunity for him and lead him finally to a grand release.

Well, at least a man had the freedom to dream. With the damp paper towel Kakashi returned to the living room and looked at Iruka who still had his hand over the burnt area. Iruka's eyes shifted over to Kakashi right as he entered the room and he gave him a apologetic look.

Kakashi sat down next to Iruka and pulled his hand away by the wrist and set the wet paper towel against the now forming white blister. Iruka hissed slightly but his eyes never closed. They stayed half open and they gazed at Kakashi loosely.

Kakashi just finally became aware of the situation and how close he actually was to Iruka. Kakashi could even feel Iruka's body heat radiating against his and realized he still had his hand tightly wrapped around Iruka's wrist. He looked into Iruka's eyes and even thought he would pass out from the rush of feeling now running through his body.

His next action even surprised himself. He didn't even realize he had done anything until it actually happened. I mean how was he supposed to process all the thoughts that had ran through his mind. The next thing he knew was he removed his hand, dropped the paper towel somewhere, pulled his mask down from his face and pulled Iruka forward until their lips met in a light kiss.

Iruka gaped in silence his eyes locking onto the know closed one that belonged to Kakashi. '_This isn't really happening," _he thought shallowly trying to keep calm. Iruka pulled away slightly and looked into Kakashi's eye attentively trying to keep his cool.

"Iruka I _need _you," Kakashi breathed out moving forward.

Iruka flinched moving just out of Kakashi reach, "Wait Kakashi. Let's think about this for a second, I mean we can't, it's not… We can't do _that." _Iruka swallowed hard his thoughts running frantic.

"Please Iruka," Kakashi pleaded advancing fast on Iruka until he was hovering above him. Kakashi blew lightly over Iruka's ear and reached down grabbing Iruka's length in his hand.

Iruka gasped loudly bucking his hips forward instead of back causing his gasp to turn into a deep moan. Kakashi rubbed his hand vigorously loving the effect his movements made.

"Ahh, Kakashi please let's t -,"

"No, I don't want to talk, I want to fuck," Kakashi said fast cutting over Iruka's word rubbing a bit harder.

Iruka would have said something but his mind was so foggy from the pleasure he ignored all other thought that were not about sex. Maybe for once in his life he could enjoy something and not feel so bad about it. While he was admitting things to himself he should as well admit that he had feelings for the copy ninja, after all he had masturbated to the man once before or more like multiple times.

Iruka pushed those thoughts from his head when Kakashi began kissing his lips tenderly his hand still working its magic on his lower body. Iruka put his hand on Kakashi's cheek firmly bring his lips forcefully into his own and kissed back with as much passion as he could put in.

He finally let go of himself and let his body move in the motions it wanted to. His hips rocked forward moving into Kakashi's hand while his other hand moved up to take off Kakashi's head band.

Kakashi felt overjoyed with the other mans reaction that he kissed back fiercely and then pulled away so that he could remove his shirt. He unfastened his pants in haste as he felt the blood rush to his groin just from the look on Iruka's face. He appeared to be dazed and he could see the slightest tint of lust brewing the corners of his eyes.

He couldn't believe in his luck that he was receiving. Iruka bit his lip shyly straitening a little to lift his own shirt from his body. When he was finally bare chested Kakashi bent down and put a soft tender kiss between his throat and shoulder.

He slipped his hand down the front of Iruka's pants unzipped them and slowly pulled them until they where around his ankles. Kakashi licked his lips lustfully pulling Iruka into a deep kiss as he pulled Iruka's own throbbing member from the confidants of his boxers. Iruka gasped into the kiss pushing his dick farther into the heated palm that was wrapped ever so loosely around him.

Kakashi left Iruka's lips so that he could kneel before him. Kakashi concentrated on Iruka's eyes and licked the tip ever so softly it was as if the touch was never made. Iruka clenched his jaw tightly and leaned back a hiss leaving his throat.

Kakashi moved his tongue to the back of the long shaft and licked the vain from the base to the tip before he moved to take the head into his mouth. Iruka moaned loudly biting into the back of his hand his eyes screwed as tight as they could go. He pushed his body down so that not to trust into the mans waiting mouth.

Kakashi took more of him in scraping his teeth gently across the sensitive skin earning some more moans and mewls from the man above him. He placed both of his hand on either side of his hips so that he could bob his head up and down on the swollen shaft humming with each take.

Kakashi own cock was getting unbearably hard with his actions that he removed one hand so that he could play with himself. He slipped his own cock free from it's barrier and rubbed himself with such gratitude it pushed the sexual experience further but, Kakashi did not want to come this way.

With as much force as he could get he pulled his hand away from his own dick and pulled his mouth away. He pulled Iruka's boxers from his body and pulled his legs up so that they were wide open. He sat the heels of his feet against the sofa to keep them open and then started to suck him off again so that Iruka's complaints would cease.

Kakashi took the precome from his own dick and coated his three fingers equally. He placed the first at the pink puckered entrance and looked up to see Iruka's eyes on him. He kept the eye contact and forced his finger in to the knuckle. Iruka screamed in ecstasy and pushed his ass down onto the single digit.

Kakashi pumped his finger a couple a few times, but from the look on Iruka's face said that he was definitely ready for another digit. Kakashi pushed the second in and pumped having the same result as the first did. He pushed his fingers in roughly watching Iruka closely. Iruka nearly screamed again but he let himself breath harshly the sounds coming as pants.

Kakashi pulled his mouth away completely but kept thrusting his finger in and out of Iruka's body.

"Are you a virgin Iruka?" Kakashi asked his voice harsh and layered in lust.

"Ye-yes," Iruka answered his eyes still closed slightly his mouth open in a straggled cry.

Kakashi suddenly pushed all three fingers in all at once, pulled them out and pushed back in harshly two more times. Iruka rocked his body steadily on all the appendages pushing head into the back of the sofa his face twisted with bliss and he screamed loudly in a strangled cry.

"Then why am I not hurting you?" Kakashi asked sweetly standing up so that he could place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Oh God Kakashi. Don't make me answer that," Iruka yelled now far past the point of trying to keep his voice under control.

"Answer Iruka," Kakashi answered intensely thrusting his fingers into the intense heat of Iruka's body roughly another time.

"Auuhh Kakashi. Please don't make me… I can-can't," Iruka stammered weakly still riding Kakashi's fingers as best as he could.

"Iruka.?."

"Fi-fine. I uh… auggh, It's hard to concentrate with you doing that," he said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Iruka.?."

"Damn it Kakashi. I…I… masturbate." once it was out he felt stupid. His cheeks turned a bright pink and he turned his head slightly. It wasn't everyday that he told the man he generally masturbated to that he masturbated.

"To who?" Kakashi whispered in his ear moving his fingers in a smoother motion.

"Oh ga- you Kakashi you,"

Kakashi smirked wickedly moving Iruka so that he was on his side and spread his legs wide. Kakashi stood so that the leg that was on the bottom was in-between his legs and he held the other up. He placed his cock at Iruka's entrance and pushed in gently listening to the sounds the other man made.

"How do I fuck you Iruka?" Kakashi gasped trying to retain himself enough to talk. Kakashi moved all the way out and slammed himself back in gaining a wild cry from beneath him. Kakashi looked down to she Iruka's eyes were closed loosely strands of hair falling into his face. A thin sheet of sweat covered them both and the smell of sex lingered around them like a toxic fume.

"Hard."

Kakashi moved himself fast pushing his dick in and out in and out of his body feeling his climax close by. He watched his own body disappear in the fold of flesh and it only pushed him closer to what he wanted, what he has wanted for a long time.

"like this?"

"Ye-Yea."

Kakashi picked up speed moving in a crazed motion pushing his body closer. He gabbed a hold of Iruka's hard length and pumped hard getting Iruka closer to his release.

Iruka was the first to come with a shout of Kakashi name and digging his fingers into the sofa. With Iruka's wall closing around Kakashi hard he came too riding out his orgasm long and hard with a low grunt of Iruka's name.

Kakashi collapsed down next to Iruka slowing his breathing to a low pant.

"I cant believe I just did that," Iruka said wiping his forehead off. "Tsunada is going to castrate us."

"You cant believe _we_ did that," he corrected looking over at the brunette god.

"Don't correct me."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

1) my computer sucks and I suck too

2) my exclamation mark does not work so year some things suck

3)my brother took the one computer that has the good word and im tuck using this piece of shit. Im actually being polite to it.

Sorry I have not posted a story in forever I am a lazy loser who should probably jump off a bridge. Jk im not going to do that. I hope you like it though J


End file.
